The goal of the Administration Core for the NCDDG is to provide oversight and coordination for the scientific, administrative, fiscal and regulatory aspects of the NCDDG. Specific functions of the core include: (1) Scientific integration of the programs, review of quarterly progress reports of each program, refining goals, prioritizing and realigning resources to assure the most efficient way of advancing the best lead. This will be accomplished by the guidance of the steering committee under the leadership of the NCDDG Principal Investigator in consultation with the External Advisory Board {EAB) and the NCI staff assigned to this NCDDG. (2) Scientific planning and coordination including organizing regular meetings with program and core leaders as well as visits by members of the EAB. (3) Fiscal planning and accountability including communication with the NCI staff about fiscal and administrative matters, and the proper day-to-day expenditures within each program and core; (4) Preparation of non-competing continuation progress reports and documentation of all activities related to the NCDDG, including documenting usage of all cores and productivity measures such as joint publications.